


let them rest, they're tired

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, smoft, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: The girls smooch a bit after Kaede returns from a 2-month tour.





	let them rest, they're tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SOFT and I am GAY

"I missed you," Tenko mumbled in-between kisses pressed feverishly against Kaede's neck. Right now, she was pressed flush against Kaede's back with her arms tightly wound around her waist and lips eagerly kissing every inch of skin they could reach. Tenko had been antsy since she saw her girlfriend at the airport terminal, but, thankfully, her impeccable self-control had stopped her from taking Kaede right there and then. But now that they were back in the privacy of their own apartment, Tenko was ready to make up for the two months of physical affection she had missed. Kaede certainly didn't seem to mind, considering how she practically putty in Tenko's hands! She whined for kisses in an adorable, sleep-addled voice, which Tenko was delighted to provide. She gently unwound her arms from Kaede's waist and turned her girlfriend around in her lap. Kaede gave her a sleepy, sloppy smile and an equally sleepy, sloppy kiss before lying down and tugging Tenko down with her.


End file.
